


Red, part 2

by ultraviolence



Series: he has hands like the apocalypse [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolence/pseuds/ultraviolence
Summary: "He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he gritted his teeth, feeling the lust building up inside of him, mingling with the disgust, and he drank him in, all red hair and arrogance, apocalyptic touch and golden eyes. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want him to fuck him."Pros of having sex with your Alter Servant: extremely good sex. Cons of having sex with your Alter Servant: extremely good sex, they think you are theirs to do with as they pleased. AU, PWP.





	Red, part 2

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a really shameless self-indulgent piece because I want more Karna Alter content. I hope you'll excuse me (and that you'll enjoy it). I am guilty as charged. 
> 
> Enjoy!

He doesn’t quite know where he is, not just yet.

His head doesn’t quite felt like his—it felt light and heavy simultaneously, and everything has this far away quality to it, as if he woke up in someone else’s body. Part of his head throbbed, and he flinched at the realisation. He shifted, wanting to massage his head, but he discovered that his wrists are tied behind his back, which partially explains why he felt uncomfortable.

Someone was in the room with him. He craned his neck to see him—

“Oh, Master,” Kalter came into view, grinning his Cheshire Cat’s grin casually, as if this wasn’t a completely odd situation at all. “You’re finally awake,” he propped himself on the edge of the bed—well, _his_ bed, Ritsuka now realised, “I was starting to think that you got knocked out for good.”

“I’m not dying that easily,” he told him, deadpanning. 

“Well, I know,” Kalter said, and his grin widens by an inch, gaining a sleazy quality. “Don’t mind if I do check out your pulse when you’re out cold a few times.”

“Is this—“ he struggled to form the words. “Is this your doing?”

His wayward Servant merely shrugged, as if it’s no big deal for him. Perhaps that’s the case. After all, Ritsuka could barely understand his way of thinking. It’s one way to understand how a warrior from the Mythical Ages think, it’s another to understand how the Alter form of that warrior was thinking. “I was bored,” he said, by way of explanation, “and you were getting too close to my annoying little brother last night...so I knocked you out and I brought you here.”

Ritsuka was dumbfounded by this, this…logic that pretty much led to him being brought here against his will. He’d had his fair share of experience dealing with the outrageousness of Servants, but this…this is something new. “Really,” he said, sceptically, “you don’t think there’s any problem with that?”

“Not really,” Kalter responded, tilting his head. Ritsuka thought he saw something like amusement and pleasure in his golden eyes. “You’re mine, so it’s only natural that I do what I like with you.”

He said it so casually, so...nonchalantly, that Ritsuka shifted and shook his head. This is the problem with Kalter: he thinks that he can just claim whatever and whoever he wants to claim, even his own Master. Get too close and he will start thinking that you are his, to toy and do with as he pleased. Ritsuka started to regret all their private sessions.

“Alter—“ he started, trying to get some real authority into his shaking voice (he can’t deny the fact that it’s turning him on, a little, how Kalter simply declares his ownership of him), and failing, but went through with it anyway, “—I told you, I am _not_ yours. I’m your Master. I could command you to release me, if I had to,” he warned him, raising his voice and steeling his gaze, “don’t make me use my Command seal.”

“My,” Kalter said, eyes positively alight with amusement, clapping his hands together, “my Master is a fierce one. I like his spirit. However,” he emphasised, slowly crawling towards Ritsuka with a sly smile on his face, the bed shifting under his weight, “are you really in the position to negotiate, _Mas-ter_?”

He was on top of him now, still smiling slyly, one hand forcing Ritsuka’s legs open by the thigh. He could feel a shiver down his spine as Kalter caressed his right thigh—as fully dressed as he is, even he is not immune to the other’s magic.

And magic it is, with him being too close for comfort and his hot lips hovering close over his face. Ritsuka felt himself blush, and opened his legs accordingly, even if he did put some degree of resistance beforehand. 

“I will use my Command seal—“ he threatens, cut halfway by Kalter, who started kissing and licking his jaw wantonly, lust plainly written in his eyes, and the rest of his sentence dissolved into moans. 

“Please do, Master,” Kalter purred, lips and tongue finding its way to Ritsuka’s neck, licking and sucking and kissing, deep enough for Ritsuka to want to beg for more, though he was grateful he still had some self-control. “I like it when you threaten me so. Do it. Use your Command seal on me, and show me who’s master.”

This is definitely his idea of foreplay, Ritsuka thought, feeling the blush on his face deepened. They tasted each other often enough that withdrawal still hurts, although not too often that it becomes a habit (just an addiction, an itch that he couldn’t quite scratch), but Kalter had so far never tried to...come on as strongly as this. They had sex in a lot of ways, of course, but Ritsuka had always had some form of control. 

He’s not sure if he liked the situation he was in, or how he got here in the first place.

“Master?” Kalter called him back to reality, with his singsong, mocking voice, and Ritsuka had to stop himself from grinding his teeth. He had always find Kalter’s defiance of his authority interesting, if not attractive, but at the moment it was quite...troublesome. If only he wasn’t half as turned on as he was. “Are you okay? Have any complaints? Please, keep it to yourself. I don’t care.”

The devil may care attitude is certainly both interesting and attractive, but Ritsuka wasn’t taking any of it right now. He let out a long sigh. “Please, stop. Don’t make me use my Command seal for real.”

Kalter paused, pulled away so their gazes meet—although he’s still too close for comfort—and Ritsuka thought he saw something dangerous glinting in his eyes right now, something that was a lot like a sudden solar storm, or a knife that had been polished to perfection. He felt himself shudder—he knows, instinctively, that Kalter wasn’t going to do it, and that he had pushed a very dangerous button.

“As I said, Master—go on, use it. But I know,” he purred, fingertips teasing Ritsuka by the thigh, pinning him to the bed by the shoulder with his other hand, “I know you want this. I know you want this so bad it makes you feel frantic. Unhinged. Does that how it makes you feel, Master?” he inches closer. “Do you want me that badly?”

He opened his mouth to answer, and Kalter’s lips were immediately on his, tongue finding its way in, his lips tasting a lot like apocalypse, or how it feels like when the red sun gazed down upon the Earth as it’s dying, going down, and Ritsuka felt himself jerk forward, forgetting how he feels about all of this, for a moment. They kissed, and it had never felt so good, yet so _wrong_ —and Ritsuka could feel his resistance slowly melting away. He was confused at how he himself feels—he wanted this, yet he doesn’t. 

“Alter— ah, stop this,” he protested, weakly, and Kalter responded by sucking his bottom lip. “I want you,” he told him, hating how weak his voice sounds, how meek he felt, cowering in front of Alter like this, giving him what he wanted too easily (and he knows how Kalter despised _weakness_ ), “but- _ah_ \- not like this. N- not as much as you assumed.”

Kalter pulled back just far enough so Ritsuka could see how he pressed his lips together—disappointed—but the glint in his eyes…oh, it was pure apocalyptic. At that moment, he fully understood how Kalter was exploiting his weakness, and he wanted so bad to let him. “I don’t take no for an answer,” he said, still in his singsong voice, although Ritsuka detected a tightness in his voice, a firmness that was easy to miss. “Besides, Master…” he gave him a wicked smile, fingertips slowly popping the buttons of Ritsuka’s shirt, “you looked beautiful, all spread out beneath me like this. So helpless,” he teased Ritsuka’s hard-on, pressing hard against his trousers, “yet so gorgeous. You might not feel as frantic and unhinged as I do, Master, but I do not care.”

He gave Ritsuka another smile, a beatific one now, and continued to unbutton his shirt halfway, until he got impatient and bored, and fiddled with his trousers instead, pushing him down and forcing him to spread his legs for him.

“If you’re good, I’ll let you come while I fuck you,” Kalter told him, and Ritsuka gritted his teeth.

“You have no regards for morality, do you?”

Kalter chuckled, caressing Ritsuka’s visible erection, eliciting a series of needy moans from the younger man. “Morality is created by people who have plenty of things, just so no one could take away what they have. It’s bullshit. I don’t believe in morality. Oh—“ he raised an eyebrow, one finger tracing down Ritsuka’s erect cock, “—correction, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Kalter—“ Ritsuka started, in the midst of his moans, trying to get more friction by rubbing himself against the other man’s thigh, “you’re an ass. And I still can’t believe I want you right now.”

“I told you, I will change your mind,” Kalter chuckled again, fingertips now finding Ritsuka’s chin and forcing him to look at him. “I enjoyed your defiant look, but you submitting to me is such a wonderful experience, Master.”

Ritsuka felt the aforementioned defiance welled up within him, a terrible urge to do something like spit on his face, but he managed to keep it under control, and he let Kalter kissed him. 

“You’ve been quite good,” Kalter purred, one hand stroking his cheek, “do you want me to fuck you, oh great Hero of Chaldea?”

He wanted to say no, he wanted to tell him to fuck off, but he gritted his teeth, feeling the lust building up inside of him, mingling with the disgust, and he drank him in, all red hair and arrogance, apocalyptic touch and golden eyes, his body that of a hero from the Mythical Ages. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want him to fuck him, especially like this, with his wrists tied together behind his back. 

“Yes,” Ritsuka finally said, seeing Kalter smiled, “please. Please fuck me. I want you.”

“Good,” Kalter told him, his grin wild. “I’d fuck you until you can’t walk, Master.”

There was no more conversation after that, as Kalter’s lips met his again for the umpteenth time—his tongue exploring Ritsuka’s mouth freely—and then he felt the bed shift, as the other man rose from it to get some lube—at least he had the decency to do that—while in the meanwhile, Ritsuka tested his bonds. Kalter has tied him with something silky, yet strong enough to hold him in place—though he was grateful that at least he wasn’t bound to the headboard. 

Soon enough, Kalter had helped shift him into position.

“Comfortable?” he teased, whispering in Ritsuka’s ear, hands unzipping his trousers slowly. Ritsuka could feel heat rising to his cheeks. This wasn’t how he imagined it to be—he’d had to admit that he had fantasised something like this, though not exactly like this, and not with Kalter declaring his possession of him so freely. 

“This isn’t any way to treat your Master, Alter,” he teased him back, although he kept his tone serious. 

“Then teach me…” he pulled out Ritsuka’s cock and fingered his balls, sending not only a shiver down his spine but also a deep, needy moan—he didn’t know where it came from, and felt quite mortified afterwards—Kalter’s lips hot and seductive, grazing the side of his jaw. “Teach me how to treat you, if you’re so inclined.”

“Fuck me,” Ritsuka reaffirmed, acutely feeling the other’s touch, who was now teasing his entrance. “Ah- fuck me, please,” he begged, shifting to get more friction. “Please. _Now_."

“My, so impatient,” Kalter continued teasing him, no longer testing the waters but started fucking him (forgetting the lube completely, typical of him), and Ritsuka couldn’t help but moan. He wanted him, and he wanted him so _bad_. He’d never wanted him _this_ bad before, let alone anyone. He could feel Kalter’s cock inside of him, thrusting, thrusting, and it hurts but it also felt so _good_ , so right, and his eyes widened—

He felt it build up inside of him like a great wave, like something he wanted to say but never did, like impossibility, and he felt dizziness swept over him—

He came, to Kalter’s triumphant laughter. They came together. He didn’t know if he could come just yet, but he doesn’t care—he couldn’t hold it in anymore, not with all the teasing and the groping earlier, and it doesn’t help that he could only sit back and submit.

Kalter pulled out, a bit roughly—he felt so good inside of him, and Ritsuka felt strangely complete, strangely tainted—and they both collapsed in the bed, tired from the exertions. Ritsuka felt the soreness creeping up, but he pushed the feeling aside. It was easy to forget it—it was easy to forget everything—in the post-coital glow. 

“Are you ever going to release me?” he asked, after a certain amount of silence, shifting slightly, trying to see the other. Kalter laughed, again, this time with no malice, just playfulness.

“Maybe. Who said I’m done with you…Master?”

He grinned, all red hair and golden eyes and apocalyptic touch. Ritsuka could drink it in forever, if he lets him.

“I’m done with you, though,” Ritsuka told him, lying through his teeth, steeling his gaze. “So just be quick about it, I don’t have forever.”

Kalter inches closer, again, and for a moment Ritsuka thought that he was going to untie him.

“Liar,” he whispered, lips tracing Ritsuka’s earlobe. “You liked me more than you cared to admit, and that’s that. We’re going to have more private sessions together, and you’d enjoy it.”

He didn’t have to voice anything—Kalter already knows he was right, and he already pulled away, stretching, like a cat under the sun. Ritsuka felt something shift inside of him.

This isn’t the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, comments & suggestions welcome <3


End file.
